cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deck of Cards
Deck of Cards is a small-sized gambling/card-themed alliance on the White Team. It is yet to participate in any major war. = History = The Beginning Deck of Cards, or DoC, was founded on 16 November 2007 by smackpixi as a splinter group from We Are Perth Army. He was soon followed by Arkangel09. Formation of the alliances was officially announced on the CN Forums. The continued rapid progress in the first month was also made public. As part of its formation, DoC, largely due to mkoricic, signed up to a protectorate treaty with Mushroom Kingdom to protect itself from rogues. Steady Progression On 23 December 2007, DoC launched a flag competition in which the best flag would be awarded a prize and the flag would become DoC's official one. Within two days the winning entry was posted by Ivan the Infidel. On the day of its two month anniversary, Deck of Cards unveiled a new set of Articles of Confederation, giving the Dealer more power and resulting in a more top-heavy responsibility structure. A day later, on 18 January 2008, it signed a Treaty of Amity with The Order of Light. = The Articles of Confederation = Our Declaration: We the people of these diverse nations come together in an association for both our own profit and to build a Confederation that will give us something to make CN less of a boring tax collection game. While all members like to grow their own gardens, membership means that you will put the profit of the alliance before your own when called upon to do so. We have two governing documents. The Articles which define our structure and participation and The Edicts which enumerate our rules. Article One: Structure of Government Based on a classic structure, our Alliance is organized into four suits and led by four Aces Cards and The Dealer. More suits can added for expansion, when needed. Each Ace Card is the moderator of their forum section, if any. The Dealer and Ace of Diamonds moderate all areas of the forums. Public Areas and Common Private Areas are moderated by all Aces/Face Cards. Each Ace may also create any titles or organizations he deems necessary to fulfill their duties. Face Cards are reserved for the ace of that suit to use as they choose. *Membership Ace of Hearts - Responsible for recruitment, admission, training and education of all members. *War Ace of Clubs - Responsible for organizing our military and defending our nations. *Foreign Affairs Ace of Spades - Responsible for our treaties and all foreign relations. *Internal Affairs Ace of Diamonds - Responsible for matters relating to our assets and resources. The arbiter of all matters internal. This card will maintain our newsletter, “The DoCument". *The Dealer Is the figurehead of our alliance. The Dealer oversees the interworkings with in DoC and has the final say in all matters in the DoC. The duties of the dealer include, but not limited to the protection, defense, prosperity, growth, goals and direction of DoC and its nations. The Dealer also may perform any action granted to the Aces and Face Cards. Article Two: Election of Government Election of Aces: Aces serve a two month term. Elections are held every 2 months or if a Ace resigns or is expelled. Face Cards will be appointed with one week of the end of the election. All elections are by popular vote of the general membership. Elections are administered by Ace of Diamonds. Election of The Dealer: The Dealer term is 4 months long. An election will only be held, if called for by an ace and than 2nd by another Ace. If the current dealer should resign, perish or get banned for gambling. A new election from current member would be conducted. Face Cards are not elected they are appointed. Article Three: Scope of Powers All Aces are granted complete and total authority in their designated area. That which they say goes. Their actions may only be vetoed by Majority Vote of the Aces or the Dealer. Any member may call for these votes. The Dealer may cancel or confirm any action or decision of a Face Card or Ace. Article Four: Limitation of Powers Offensive action against an alliance of more than 10 members may only be initiated by The Dealer. Aces may be removed from office by Majority Vote of the other Aces, (2) needed and agreement by The Dealer. Article Five: Membership Membership is a privilege not a right. Entrance is at the sole discretion of the Ace of Hearts. All Entrants must be indoctrinated. Passing from Entrant to Full Membership is at the sole discretion of the Ace of Hearts. Article Six: Expulsion Any Ace or Face Card may nominate a member for expulsion. All nominations must be seconded by another Face Card. A majority vote of Aces is required for expulsion. Confirmation of Expulsion is then confirmed or denied by The Dealer. Article Seven: Absolute Declarations Forum Behavior: Don't be a fucking prick. Seriously don't. The Ace and Face Cards are given wide latitude to moderate the forums as they see fit but encouraged to allow a free flow of debate, some insults, common profanities, and general gregariousness. There is no penalty for minor transgression, your post will simply be deleted or edited. This does not apply to embassies and other public areas. Gross wilful intent to offend members will get you shot on sight. Generosity: Members are not taxed. All Tech and Donation Deals must first be proposed within the alliance. No response within 24 hours allows you to pursue transactions outside the alliance. Overpaying to keep transactions inside the alliance and reward our lower ranked members for participation is not just encouraged, it's expected. Failure to do this by Richie Nations will get dirty looks and probably some nasty forum posts. Judge your wealth in comparison to other nations in this alliance, not the game as a whole. Remember our goal is to build the alliance, not your nation. Know that money spent by someone half your size goes twice as far to build our alliance. There are no requirements of generosity other than what is socially acceptable. Any demands of money from a member to another personally, w/o cause, will result in them promptly being shot in the face. War: In the event of an alliance war, you are required to participate militarily unless you've previously been granted an exception and alternate service by the Ace of Clubs. War debts are part of war, and not optional. You are required to pay war debts as scheduled by the Ace of Diamonds. Tech Raiding: Tech raiding is currently prohibited on all nations with an Alliance Affiliation consisting of more than Five (5) member. This limitation will be constantly reviewed and adjusted by the Ace of Clubs. It will be posted on the forum index, in the War Area title. Article Eight: Amendments Amendment to the Articles is by majority vote of the Aces. Only The Dealer may call for such a vote. Suggest your changes to them. Article Nine: Edicts Aces and the Dealer may each issue a set of Edicts. These declarations carry the force of Law and are equal in effect to the Articles of Confederation unless in violation of them. To have effect, they must be posted both in the List of Edicts and in the portion of the forum they apply to. = Modes of Communication = Deck of Cards Forums Deck of Cards IRC Channel